Naturellement
by StrawberryCool
Summary: Parce que c'était là qu'ils étaient censés être. Naturellement. Qui a dis que les coups de foudre devaient forcément être ressenti violemment?


_**Naturellement**_

La musique de fond était un peu trop bruyante aux oreilles d'Adrien. Il entendait ce que disaient ses amis mais ne le comprenait pas vraiment. Qu'importe. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de la pièce et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Les jeux de lumières donnaient un aspect chaleureux et festif à la grande pièce. C'était la première fois qu'Adrien mettait les pieds dans un complexe multi activités comme celui-ci. La faute à son père ! Pourquoi perdre du temps dans un lieu où seule la détente avait sa place ? Inutile. On lui tapota l'épaule, l'obligeant à porter son attention à celui qui l'avait fait.

« Chat noir ça te va comme nom pour le jeu ? Lui demanda Nino en désignant le jeune qui entrait un à un les noms des joueurs.

\- Comme tu veux. Pourquoi Chat Noir ?

\- Parce que tu as souvent la poisse mec. Rigola le métis après avoir validé le nom. Allez viens. »

Le tirant par le bras, Nino vient se remettre en plein cœur du groupe avec lequel il était venu. Il était dix gars, tous là pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un des leurs. Adrien ne le connaissait pas plus que ça en dehors des nombreuses soirées qu'ils avaient faites ensembles mais il s'entendait bien avec lui. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il l'avait invité, comme à chacune de ses soirées. C'est grâce à lui qu'il avait rencontré Nino. Nino avait animé une de ses soirées. Les deux adolescents, à l'époque, avaient tout de suite sympathisés et s'étaient revus par la suite. Si Adrien devait donner un nom pour compléter la case « frère », c'est Nino qui serait désigné. Il rencontra Kim un peu plus tard. Le père d'Adrien avait jugé bon de l'inscrire à des cours de natation en plus de l'escrime, du piano et du chinois. Si, de base, Adrien n'aimait pas l'eau, il avait vite appris à l'aimer. Ça le détendait et, avec Kim dans l'équipe, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Enfin quelqu'un pour le motiver. Le fait que Kim connaisse le futur marié l'avait étonné. Après tout, quelles sont les chances pour que deux de ses amis soient des amis d'enfance ? En parlant du nageur…

Kim lui lança un sourire de défi, surexcité par l'activité du moment. Adrien ne put empêcher le rire de s'échapper de sa bouche, frustrant le sportif.

« Tu crois être de taille Agreste ?

\- Certainement ! Que le meilleur gagne.

\- Vous êtes au courant que vous êtes dans la même équipe ? Souffla Nino, fatigué d'avance par leur compétitivité respective. D'ailleurs, nous jouons contre qui ?

\- Vu le nombre que vous êtes, il vous faut un groupe aussi nombreux que vous. Ce sera un dix contre dix. Informa l'employé du complexe, un dénommé Thomas. Nous avons un groupe dans trente minutes. Ça vous convient ?

\- Et on jouerait contre qui ? Demanda un des gars du groupe.

\- Oh ! Elles sont là-bas. Désigna Thomas avec son bras. Elles viennent de finir une partie alors elles prennent une pause. »

Quand le groupe masculin regarda d'un même mouvement, Adrien compris la plupart des commentaires. Des « trop faciles » aux « sérieux elles sont canons pour certaines » en passant par les « aucun défi ! On va s'ennuyer avec elles », le blond se contenta de les regarder une à une. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à recevoir un jet de boisson de la part de son meilleur pote à côté de lui n'y d'entendre un « On est foutu » de la part de Kim. Adrien haussa un unique sourcil en dévisageant les deux gars autour de lui. Avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoique ce soit, Kim empoigna le bras d'Adrien et siffla l'ensemble du groupe pour les rassembler, l'air un peu trop sérieux par rapport aux cinq minutes précédentes.

« Okay les mecs. L'heure est grave. Vous voyez ces filles ? Bien. Ne vous fier pas aux apparences. Petit topo sur elles !

\- Tu les connais Kimi ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna-t-il, et écoute. Nino pourra confirmer ou compléter ce que je dis. »

Il se redressa et les désigna une à une.

« La petite avec le bandeau rose et des dreads multicouleur ? Celle là, c'est une peureuse. Pas une menace. Soyez sympa avec elle parce que si son copain débarque, vous ne ferez pas les malins.

\- Autres innocentes : La blonde qui porte du rose et sa pote tout en noir avec le bout des cheveux violets. Rose et Juleka sont super douces et introverties. Elles ne seront pas un problème. Continua Nino avec sérieux.

\- La blonde platine et la rousse à côté d'elle sont mi-figue mi-raisin. Si on chauffe un peu trop Chloé, elle pourrait se mettre à fond dans le jeu. Et croyez-moi, une Chloé Bourgeois qui veut votre peau n'est pas un bon calcul. Evitez-la. La rousse la survivra partout et la protégera. En gros, ces cinq filles ne sont pas nos priorités.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? S'impatienta un peu Victor, un brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Le problème, ce sont les cinq autres ! Prévinrent d'une même voix Nino et Kim.

\- La fille en rouge, les cheveux courts au carré et bleu, c'est Kagami. Sérieux Adrien, j'suis étonné que tu n'ai pas entendu parler d'elle.

\- Son nom me dit quelque chose. Pourquoi ?

\- Experte en escrime. Compétitrice dans l'âme. Lista Nino en haussant un doigt à chaque fois. Cette fille ne lâche rien et tout est prétexte à montrer sa supériorité. Adversaire de taille. Luka, fais en ta cible. Elle attaque toujours de front. Tu es plutôt du genre à esquiver. Ce sera parfait.

\- L'autre aux cheveux longs et noir, c'est Bridgette. La cousine de Marinette. Continua Kim. Une vraie pile électrique mais adore les défis. Surtout quand il s'agit de se mesurer à sa cousine. Félix, tu l'a prend. Tu es assez têtu et rancunier pour supporter toutes ses attaques et rendre coups pour coups.

\- Les trois autres sont pour nous mon pote. Sourit Nino.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? S'énerva Victor. La petite chinoise me plait bien. Elle a l'air facile à duper et à choper. Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui me marie dans trois semaines. Sourit-il. Aïe ! Cria le gars suite au coup violent qu'il reçut dans l'épaule de la part du métis.

\- Ne parle pas de Mari comme un vulgaire bout de viande dont tu peux profiter à ta guise. C'est de ma meilleure amie que tu parles là.

\- Donc vous les connaissez ? Reprit Adrien pour calmer son frère de cœur.

\- On était au collège ensemble et on traine souvent ensemble depuis. Confirma Kim. On les connait comme notre poche. La petite aux cheveux roses et avec la casquette, c'est Alix.

\- Sa rivale depuis le collège. Sérieux, ils sont comme chien et chat et se défient sur tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Je me charge d'elle. Décréta Kim avec un sourire carnassier. Elle va mordre la poussière. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Il ne changera jamais. Rit Nino. La rousse, c'est ma copine. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle Adrien.

\- Oui. Sourit le blond. Alya, c'est ça ?

\- Exacte. Donc, par définition, elle est pour moi.

\- Ce qui me laisse… Commença Adrien et portant son regard sur la jeune fille aux traits chinois. Elle éclata de rire et Adrien sentit son sourire grandir.

\- Marinette. Termina Kim. Ne te laisse pas avoir par sa bouille d'ange Adrien.

\- C'est une guerrière cette dudette. Sous-estime là et tu finiras dernier du classement. Confirma Nino.

\- Et pourquoi Agreste et pas l'un d'entre nous ? Râla une fois de plus Victor avec un regard lubrique planté sur la jeune femme.

\- Parce qu'Adrien est mon meilleur pote et Mari aussi. Ça fait longtemps que j'essaie de trouver un créneau pour qu'il rencontre ma copine et notre meilleure amie. C'est l'occasion. En plus, elle est fana de mode. Adrien avait littéralement son portrait partout sur ses murs de chambre quand nous étions au collège. Te voir en vrai lui fera peut-être perdre ses moyens.

\- Dans tes rêves Nino. »

Surpris, Nino laissa un cri tout sauf masculin en sautant en l'air. Dans son mouvement, il se tourna et tomba presque nez à nez avec sa chère et tendre ainsi que la dite Marinette, les poings sur ses hanches et un sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres.

« Merde Mari. Me fiche pas une trouille comme ça. Réprimanda Nino en se recomposant une face digne de ce nom. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour t'entendre sortir des choses sur mes murs de chambre d'adolescente.

\- Ah ah. Je n'y peux rien si tu avais un béguin pour lui. Continua Nino, déclenchant des rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Si tu crois que c'est ce qui va vous sauver les fesses… Grimaça-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Adrien. Rien de personnel Agreste, mais tu es un homme mort dans le prochain jeu. Sourit-elle malicieusement. Juste par principe pour rabaisser le caquet de cet idiot.

\- Défi relevé Princesse. »

Il devait se l'avouer, avoir une fille qui faisait presque une tête de moins que lui qui le défiait du regard comme elle le faisait l'amusait beaucoup. Et, contrairement à son a priori sur le fait qu'elle est avait un béguin pour son côté commercial, elle semblait être passé au-delà et le considérait comme n'importe qui. Comme n'importe lequel de ses amis. Cette pensée l'inondait de bonheur. Oui, elle le connaissait à travers les posters et les magazines. Non, elle ne l'avait pas mis sur un piédestal dès le début, chose qu'il détestait. Elle était normale avec lui. Juste pour ça, il devait entrer dans son jeu et se laisser guider. Elle voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer. Pas de problème.

« Laissez-moi faire de vrai présentation. Interrompit Nino en passant un bras autour des épaules de Marinette et un autre autour de celles de sa petite-amie. Dude, je te présente Alya Césaire et Marinette Dupaing-Chen.

\- Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous deux. Sourit Adrien. C'est un plaisir. »

Il s'empara de la main de Marinette, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Doucement, il l'a leva pour la porter à ses lèvres. Un sourire en coin se dessina sous la douceur de sa peau au moment même où il perçut un léger rougissement.

Se reprenant, elle dégagea sa main et poussa son visage en plaçant son index sur son nez.

« Que crois-tu faire Hot Stuff ? Je ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi. »

Dans un éclat de rire, Nino se sépara d'Alya, laissant les deux demoiselles s'éloigner pour rejoindre leur groupe. A mi-chemin, Mari' tourna le visage d'un quart et fit un clin d'œil à Adrien. Il éclata de rire à son tour. Cette soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

oOo

« Tout le monde connait les règles du laser game ? »

La demi-heure était désormais passée et les deux groupes étaient réunis dans la salle juste avant l'entrée du labyrinthe. Tous étaient équipés de gilet où les cibles lumineuses venaient tout juste d'être allumées. Bleus. Les gars étaient dans l'équipe bleue tandis que les filles arboraient fièrement le rouge.

« Couleur de la victoire. Fanfaronna Alix. Vous allez mordre la poussière.

\- Du calme gamine. C'est ce que tu crois. Sourit Kim avec suffisance.

\- Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de courir, de frapper volontairement les adversaires, de sauter ou de faire tomber quiconque. Est-ce clair ? Les cibles se trouvent sur votre poitrine, dans le dos ainsi que sur les bras et les épaules. Chacune permet d'obtenir un nombre de points variables. Des cibles pièges sont dispersées dans le labyrinthe. Si vous en toucher une, cela déclenche automatiquement un compte à rebours. Au terme de ce délai, des lasers seront déclenchés dans un périmètre de dix mètres, risquant de toucher quiconque s'y trouve. Soyez sur vos gardes. Prêts ? C'est parti. »

Thomas appuya sur le bouton ouvrant la porte de la salle. Un dernier regard de défi, un dernier clin d'œil et les deux équipes pénétrèrent sur leur terrain de jeu. Ils se séparèrent et attendirent le début de la partie. Vingt minutes. Un compte à rebours commença à être décompté sur les fusils laser et, bientôt, la partie démarra pour de bon.

Tout de suite, Adrien se mit en traque de sa proie. Le labyrinthe n'était pas si grand. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à la localiser. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne croisa personne, ce qui l'étonna. Puis, tout démarra au quart de tour. Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il accélérait le pas, il tomba nez à nez avec une des filles. La plus petite, avec des dreads. Elle cria de surprise avant d'être happée sur le côté. Sans même avoir le temps de cligner des yeux, elle fut remplacée par Alix. Un regard amusée et elle toucha directement Adrien avant d'être touchée elle-même par Kim. Les deux partirent en guerre, laissant un jeune blond un peu dérouté. C'était aller si vite !

« Tu comptes pique-niquer ici ? »

La nouvelle voix féminine l'obligea à se tourner. Il fit alors face à Marinette, qui le détaillait tranquillement. Il s'empara de son arme… pour être de nouveau hors jeu pour les dix prochaines secondes. La malice fit place dans le regard bleu de la demoiselle.

« Allez Chaton. Donne-moi un minimum de défi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit-il. Si tu me cherche, tu me trouve.

\- La question est plutôt : es-tu capable de me trouver ? »

Puis elle partit.

Le minuteur d'Adrien arriva à sa fin, l'autorisant à reprendre la partie. Sans attendre, il se lança à la poursuite de Marinette. Ou plutôt Ladybug d'après son arme. Ladybug l'avait touché en plein ventre.

oOo

Pendant vingt minutes, ils se pourchassèrent. L'instinct d'Adrien prit rapidement le dessus, devenant un chasseur hors pair. Mais Mari' arrivait à lui échapper, ainsi qu'Alix et Alya. Plusieurs fois, ils se rentrèrent dedans, se croisèrent sans même prendre le temps de se tirer dessus tellement l'impact était soudain. En vingt minutes, Adrien put toucher quatre fois Mari, six fois Alix et cinq fois Alya. Lui ? Il ne comptait plus le nombre de tirs qu'il avait reçu.

Ce qu'il retira de cette partie, c'est que Marinette était une chasseuse intéressante bien que très maladroite. En témoigne le début d'hématome qui allait orner sa cuisse gauche. La cause ? Marinette et sa maladresse. Son adorable maladresse. Lorsqu'il pourchassa Mari' jusque dans la tour, montant les marches quatre à quatre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle arrive en face de lui. Elle pila, bien sûr, mais glissa à cause de sa vitesse. Avec un cri et avant d'avoir pu dire « Attention ! », elle était tombée en avant, atterrissant droit dans ses bras. Seulement, lui-même perdit l'équilibre suite à cet impact et ils finirent leurs courses en bas des escaliers. Quelques grognements de douleur, une profusion d'excuses et le droit de lui tirer où il le souhaitait, et les deux jeunes adultes étaient repartis dans la bataille.

En repensant à cet incident, Adrien ne put empêcher une sourde chaleur envahir son corps entier. Sentir de si près celui de Marinette contre le sien, la façon dont ils s'étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre comme si c'était là qu'ils devaient être, le laissait pantois et confus. Et ce n'était pas le pire des moments. Le pire fut indéniablement celui qu'ils avaient vécu même pas cinq minutes avant la fin de la partie. Après une course poursuite avec Alix, Adrien se planqua dans un recoin du labyrinthe pour reprendre son souffle. Aussi, quand Mari' arriva quelques trois petites secondes après lui dans le même recoin sans vraiment le voir, le souffle court et les mains sur les genoux pour s'aider, il eut l'audace de l'attraper par le bras et de la tirer brusquement contre lui, se tournant pour la bloquer contre le mur et la cacher avec son propre corps d'un de ses alliés.

« T'as vu Alix ? Demanda Kim sans vraiment s'arrêter. »

Adrien pointa une direction du doigt. Kim s'y engouffra immédiatement, à la poursuite de sa proie, sans même voir ce qu'Adrien cachait contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire Agreste ? Siffla Marinette, mi-gênée et mi-amusée par la situation.

\- Je sauve tes fesses de Kim. Répondit-il en plongeant son regard émeraude de le sien.

\- Quel chevalier. Mes fesses allaient très bien avant que tu ne les écrase violement contre un mur.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse te tirer dessus ? Arqua-t-il un sourcil.

\- Il est dans ton équipe ! Pourquoi l'empêcher de le faire ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui peut te toucher. »

Même lui ne sut dire le sens réel de ces paroles. Les deux restèrent un instant plongés dans le regard de l'autre, sans oser bouger. Adrien n'eut même pas l'idée de s'écarter légèrement, permettant à Mari' d'avoir un minimum d'espace entre son corps et le sien. Ce n'est que quand il sentit son gilet vibrer qu'il coupa le contact visuel.

_Poitrine touchée par Ladybug. _

« Tu te fou de moi ? S'indigna-t-il faussement, reculant d'un mètre et déclenchant le rire de Mari.

\- C'est le jeu Chaton. »

Un clin d'œil et elle s'échappa. Encore. Plus aucune pitié ! Les cinq dernières minutes furent les plus intensives dans la vie des deux jeunes.

oOo

« Désolé les mecs mais ce sont les demoiselles qui l'emportent. »

Les filles hurlèrent de joie alors que les gars les dévisageaient, complètement dégoutés. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils étaient plus nombreu à être efficace ! Mais les filles avaient une technique en or. Les cinq plus compétentes ne rataient que rarement leurs tirs, tous dans les meilleurs endroits. Esquive était leur deuxième nom et elles protégeaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient les plus « faibles ». Résultats : peu de touches et beaucoup de tirs réussis. La balance penchait de leur côté.

Alors que les deux groupes se mélangeaient de nouveau pour parler de la partie, Adrien rejoignit Kim et Nino qui discutaient avec le trio de filles qui leur avait mis la misère. Il se posta près de Marinette. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui envoya un sourire amusé.

« Sans rancune ?

\- Je te battrais un jour Princesse. Profite de ta victoire tant que tu le peux. Renifla-t-il avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Ils se sourirent et reportèrent leur attention sur le reste du petit groupe. Pendant quelques minutes, ils échangèrent sur plusieurs sujets divers. Jusqu'à ce que Bridgette débarque en sautant au cou de sa cousine.

« Allez les filles. Faut bouger. Je vous les arrache Messieurs. Au plaisir ! »

Sans leur laisser le temps, Bri' attrapa le poignet de Mari et celui d'Alya et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alix les salua rapidement et suivit le mouvement. En moins de trente secondes, les gars se retrouvèrent sans leurs rivales.

« Hey ! Je voulais une revanche ! »

Alors que plusieurs s'indignaient de leur départ, Nino sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et lu le message provenant de sa copine.

« Mari' nous propose de débarquer chez elle en fin de soirée si on le veut. J'ai toujours sa clé donc pas besoin de l'attendre pour y aller.

\- Cool. On pourra s'échapper si ça part en vrille comme ça. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as encore sa clé ? Demanda Kim.

\- Elle me l'avait filé quand elle et Al' étaient malades. Comme ça, j'y allais quand je le pouvais pour les aider. Et puis, à force de me la donner et de me la reprendre pour que je m'occupe de Tikki quand elle part en week-end, elle a fini par me faire un double pour que je le garde. Plus pratique. Haussa-t-il les épaules.

\- Tikki ? Sourcilla Adrien.

\- Son hamster. Une petite boule de poils totalement attachante. Tu la verras tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis aussi invité ?

\- Bien sûr. Regarde si tu ne me crois pas. »

Nino lui tendit son portable pour qu'il puisse lire le sms.

_« Hey sweety. Si tu as la clé de l'appart de Mari' sur toi, n'hésitez pas à passer tout à l'heure pour continuer ou échapper à votre soirée. Nous ne rentrerons pas spécialement tard. Amenez Mister Sunshine avec vous. Love 3 »_

Adrien ricana face au nouveau surnom. Le trio fut appelé par Victor pour continuer la soirée. Mais ils avaient tous les trois une seule hâte…

oOO

« Vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas ?

\- Pffff. Mari ? Nous en vouloir ? Absolument pas. Rit Nino en retirant ses chaussures et en se jetant sur le canapé de la blunette. Et puis, à quoi sert d'avoir un double des clés si c'est pour attendre comme des idiots devant sa porte ? Tu me prends une bière Kim ?

\- Pas de soucis. Adrien ? Tu veux quoi ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Même pas drôle Agreste. »

Les trois amis prirent leurs aises. Adrien était indéniablement celui qui le moins confortable dans cette histoire. Pour le détendre, Nino alluma la console et lança UMS III. De là, les trois hommes mirent en place un tournois. Le vainqueur gardait le contrôleur pendant que l'adversaire changeait. Autant dire qu'Adrien joua tous les rounds, laissant Nino et Kim alterner pour tenter de le vaincre. Près d'une heure après leur arrivée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et fit place aux trois demoiselles attendues. Sauf qu'aucun des hommes ne les remarquèrent, trop concentrés dans le match.

« Allez Kim ! Achève-le ! Hurlait Nino, sautillant sur place en faisant des gestes de combat dans les airs. »

_Game Over ! _

Le slogan clignotant sur l'écran de Kim semblait les narguer. Adrien cria sa victoire, leva son poing en l'air alors que Kim grognait et lançait sa manette de l'autre côté du canapé. Là, ils remarquèrent les filles qui venaient d'éclater de rire.

« Ah ! Mari ! Eclate moi ce type ! Il remporte tous les matches ! »

Adrien regarda Marinette déposer ses affaires et s'installer à côté de lui, craquant ses doigts entre eux.

« Tu te crois de taille Princesse ?

\- Je me débrouille. Répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules et en lançant une nouvelle partie.

\- Si tu crois que je vais y aller gentiment avec toi, tu te trompes. L'heure de la revanche a sonné !

\- Si tu le dis. »

Elle avait l'air beaucoup trop calme. Alors que le décompte s'effectuait sur l'écran, Adrien la regarda de biais. Il vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, lui donnant un mauvais pressentiment.

La partie s'engagea. Très vite, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une débutante. Et très vite, il comprit qu'il se prendrait une raclée monumentale à ce jeu. Au début, Kim et Nino soutenait Marinette, frustrant Adrien qui leur lançait des regards noirs. Mais, après qu'Alix ait chauffé Kim sur un énième pari, ce fut de nouveau un match gars contre fille. Les deux joueurs avaient des niveaux semblables. Aussi, les victoires s'alternaient régulièrement. Pendant près de deux heures, ils s'affrontèrent, décidés à ce qu'il y ait un vainqueur qui surpasse de loin l'autre. Mais ça n'arriva jamais. Marinette perdit le dernier combat. Fatiguée, elle proposa un film à tout le monde, histoire de se calmer. Elle laissa le choix à Alya. Pendant ce temps, elle attrapa plusieurs bouteilles vides sur la table basse pour aller les mettre dans la cuisine. Adrien en attrapa également et la suivie, désireux d'aider.

« Merci. Lui souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- C'est normal. »

Les deux rejoignirent le reste après quelques minutes à discuter dans la cuisine, tranquillement. Alya avait choisi un film d'action. Pas son meilleur choix. Mais en même temps, vu la tête de tous, Mari' doutait que quiconque voie la fin du film. Elle déposa un saladier de popcorn sur la table et s'installa dans son grand fauteuil molletonné, attrapant un plaide au passage. Alya et Nino s'installèrent juste à côté d'elle, sur le canapé, dans les bras de l'un l'autre. Alix et Kim suivirent le mouvement, bien que plus réservé. Adrien, lui, n'avait plus de place sur le canapé.

« Viens sur le fauteuil avec moi. Il est assez grand pour nous deux. Proposa-t-elle, soulevant un peu le plaid pour l'inviter à la rejoindre.

\- Euh… Tu es sûre ? Je peux rester au sol si tu…

\- Pas de mais. Viens là. Ordonna-t-elle. Tu es quand même mieux ici non ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il fut timidement installé. Comme si j'allais te laisser par terre. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, ne voulant pas qu'il l'entende.

\- Merci. Sourit-il, se blottissant contre la couverture ultra-douce.

\- Fais gaffe. Prévint Nino. Elle mord quand tu prends trop de plaid. »

Si Mari' n'avait pas lâché un « Pfff ! » indigné à côté de lui, Adrien ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais maintenant… Il regardait la jeune fille de côté, osant à peine bouger pour ne pas lui prendre ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre du précieux plaid.

oOo

Très rapidement, tout le monde piqua du nez. L'alcool faisait son effet et, combiné à l'heure tardive, c'était fatal. Kim et Alix furent les premiers à sombrer. C'est Mari' qui le remarqua la première. Elle donna un coup d'épaule à Adrien qui détacha son regard de l'écran pour le poser sur le « couple » endormi. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Nino et Alya n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre. Aussi, la demoiselle coupa le film, réveillant un peu les deux somnolents. L'index sur les lèvres pour leur demander silencieusement de se taire, les quatre jeunes se levèrent doucement et allèrent dans la cuisine après avoir éteint les lumières du salon.

« Vous pouvez prendre la chambre d'amis. Proposa Marinette au second couple. Les draps sont frais. Faites comme chez vous. »

D'un hochement de tête, Nino attrapa la main de sa petite amie et l'entraina mollement dans la seconde chambre de l'appartement. Une fois la porte fermée, Marinette se tourna vers son dernier invité. Elle fut surprise de la voir prendre sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais y aller. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

\- Hors de question ! Répliqua-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel et piquant ses clés avant même qu'il n'ait pu répliquer. Tu restes ici.

\- Mais enfin Marinette…

\- Prend ma chambre. Je dormirais dans le salon avec Kim et Alix. J'ai un matelas de réserve. Et ce n'est pas négociable. Tu as bu, tu es fatigué. Tu ne sors pas de chez moi dans cet état ! »

Adrien l'a dévisagea quelques secondes avant de rendre les armes. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre avec elle ce soir. Et puis, il n'en avait pas envie. L'idée de dormir dans les prochaines minutes était bien trop attrayant. Seulement…

« Je dors dans le salon.

\- Non.

\- Marinette !

\- Non Adrien. Tu es mon invité alors tu dors dans ma chambre. Point final. »

Elle entreprit de ranger quelques verres dans son lave-vaisselle.

« En plus, je dois me lever tôt demain matin. J'irais chercher des croissants pour le déjeuner. Alors j'insiste. Tu as l'air fatigué. Profites-en pour te reposer un peu plus demain matin.

\- Je me réveille toujours à la même heure, même quand je veux dormir plus longtemps. Démentit-il d'un haussement d'épaules. Sincèrement Mari…

\- S'il te plait. J'insiste. »

Le regard que lui lança la jeune femme lui réchauffa le cœur. Il lui sourit gentiment et céda finalement. Une autre idée lui vint en tête. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? L'alcool lui donna l'audace nécessaire pour lui demander.

« Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas avec moi dans ce cas ? Notre problème serait réglé. Promis, je ne te toucherais pas. Précisa-t-il face au regard surpris de la demoiselle.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. C'est juste…

\- Juste quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, arrivant à son niveau et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire… ta petite amie risque de ne pas aimer savoir que tu as dormi dans le lit d'une fille et en plus, mon réveil sonnera vraiment tôt.

\- Alors un : je n'ai pas de petite amie. Problème résolu. A moins que c'était une façon sournoise de me demander. Rit-il avec suffisance. Deux : peu importe. Je suis plutôt du matin. Voyant l'air indécis de la franco-chinoise, il attrapa ses deux mains dans les siennes et continua. S'il-te-plait. Je suis déjà mal à l'aise de m'être invité chez toi ce soir et encore plus de te prendre ton lit.

\- Je t'ai invité Adrien. Contra Marinette avec un doux sourire. Okay. Alors allons-y, je suis fatiguée.

\- Ah ! Et moi donc ! »

Eteignant les lumières, Marinette croisa ses doigts avec ceux du jeune homme pour le guider sans qu'il ne se blesse. Aucun des deux ne vit les rougeurs sur les joues de l'autre. Quelques pas et Marinette lui présenta la salle de bain. Il s'y engouffra en premier pendant que la jeune fille alla se changer dans sa chambre. Cinq minutes, et ils échangèrent leur place. Encore quelques minutes, et Marinette ferma la porte de sa chambre.

Adrien la détailla légèrement. Son pyjama était composé d'un débardeur à fine bretelle blanc cassé et d'un short court noir. Il pouvait ainsi voir ses longues jambes, fines et toniques. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Elle était canon. Tout à fait son type. Mais il était un gentleman. Il se frappa mentalement au moment même où elle grimpait dans son lit.

Marinette ne restait pas en reste. Elle aussi avait profité de la vue. A vingt six ans, elle avait déjà vu pas mal de mannequin torse nu et quelques hommes bien moins habillés avec lesquels elle avait passé ses nuits. Mais elle devait admettre que le corps d'Adrien avait l'air très agréable à toucher et caresser. Elle se fustigea mentalement, réprimant ses pensées. Timidement, les deux se couchèrent, partageant un sourire. Un « Bonne nuit » et les lumières furent éteintes.

Le réveil tira Adrien en premier de son sommeil. Grognant de frustration, il tenta de se tourner pour chercher le perturbateur. Tenta ! Lentement mais sûrement, son corps commença à prendre conscience de son environnement. Un poids sur sa poitrine, un souffle au creux de son cou, des cheveux le long de ses épaules et des jambes croisées sur les siennes. Doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, papillonnant face à la faible luminosité. Il baissa le regard avec prudence et sourit face au spectacle.

Marinette était blottie contre lui, ses jambes l'encadrant et son bras tenant son torse. Son visage reposait sur son épaule, à la base de son cou. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il resserra légèrement l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et murmura son nom.

« Marinette. »

Un « hum » grognon sorti de la gorge de la jeune femme, faisant sourire le blond. Il l'appela encore une fois, un peu plus fort. Même réponse aussi. Alors qu'il luttait contre l'envie de rire, il répéta son nom une troisième fois. Cette fois, Mari' se blottie encore plus contre lui et enfouie son visage contre sa poitrine. Son cœur accéléra subitement. Sa prise sur elle se renforça encore plus. Intérieurement, il souhaitait arrêter ce foutu réveil et rester là, avec elle dans les bras. C'était étrange pour lui. Il ne l'a connaissait que depuis la veille et, pourtant, il se sentait à sa place à ses côtés. Elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était. Pas comme le modèle que son père mettait constamment en avant. Et il avait l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours. Enfin, depuis qu'il connaissait Nino. Il avait tellement entendu parler d'elle et d'Alya qu'il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être un étranger pour elle. A contre cœur, il la secoua légèrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la demoiselle papillonna des yeux. Se trouvant nez à nez avec son torse, mais toujours dans le coltard complet, elle leva juste le visage vers lui. Ses yeux endormis, ses cheveux légèrement en désordre… Dieu qu'elle était mignonne.

« Salut ! Sourit-il en replaçant une mèche derrière ses cheveux. Bien dormi ?

\- Moui. Répondit-elle en s'écartant de lui, laissant le froid mordre sa peau nue. Tu fais un oreiller respectable. »

Adrien éclata de rire et profita de sa liberté pour éteindre le réveil. Il regarda Marinette se frotter les yeux comme une enfant.

« Respectable seulement ? JE suis le meilleur du marché ! Se vanta-t-il.

\- Désolée. J'aurais dû te prévenir que j'étais du genre câlin pendant mon sommeil.

\- Pas que ça me dérange. »

Mari' le regarda, amusée. Elle aurait dû se sentir horriblement gênée. Elle aurait dû s'enfuir en courant, s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain et paniquer. Mais non. Etrangement, elle se sentait sereine, en phase avec lui. C'était naturel. Soufflant, elle détourna son regard et se leva. Elle prit quelques affaires propres et alla dans la salle de bain sous le regard attentif du blond. Lorsqu'elle en sortie avec une légère robe bleue nuit unie, Adrien lui lança un sourire admiratif. Elle était magnifique. Ils échangèrent les rôles et ce fut au tour du mannequin de s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Immédiatement, il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage.

_« Calme-toi mec. Tu ne la connais même pas. C'est la meilleure pote de Nino. Calme-toi. »_

Alors qu'il se répétait ça comme un mantra dans son esprit, il prit une douche rapide et sortie quelques minutes plus tard. Marinette avait déjà quitté la chambre. Il l'a retrouva en train d'enfiler une paire de compensée de la même couleur que sa tenue. Il l'aida à se stabiliser alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre.

« Merci. Je suis du genre maladroit en temps normal alors le matin…

\- J'ai cru remarquer ça en effet. Répondit-il en murmurant lui aussi pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- Si tu n'as pas peur de rencontrer mes parents, pas de problèmes. Rigola-t-elle.

\- Ok. Donne-moi une minute. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme tourna les talons, alla récupérer une veste et revint mettre ses chaussures. En silence, ils quittèrent l'appartement endormi. Ils ne prirent pas la voiture. Appréciant l'air frais du matin, les deux amis restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant qu'Adrien ne décide de la taquiner un peu.

« Alors ? Ça t'arrive souvent de dormir dans ton lit avec un parfait inconnu ? Plaisanta-t-il, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'insultait pas de fille facile mais qu'il l'a remerciait indirectement de ne pas l'avoir fichu à la porte ou par terre.

\- La plupart du temps je ne fais pas que dormir. Insinua-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Non. Jamais pour être honnête. Mais… tu vas me prendre pour quelqu'un de bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis longtemps. Avec tout ce que nous a dit Nino à ton sujet depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes déjà amis. Alors, où est le mal de dormir avec un ami ? »

Le regard et le sourire qu'elle lui adressa lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Avec une volonté propre, la main d'Adrien attrapa celle de Marinette et la resserra légèrement, accentuant le sourire de la demoiselle et déclenchant une légère rougeur.

« Je ressens la même chose. »

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un dernier sourire et continuèrent leur route, toujours main dans la main. Bien que conscient de ça, aucun des deux ne voulait se retirer. C'était normal. Naturel d'être là.

« Maman ! Papa ! Cria Marinette en poussant une porte de boulangerie. Vous êtes là ?

\- Derrière chérie ! »

La voix féminine les atteignit alors qu'elle refermait la porte. Instantanément, Adrien huma l'air empli des odeurs de cuissons et viennoiseries fraiches. Rien que ça, ça lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Mari' pressa une dernière fois ses doigts autour de ceux d'Adrien avant de se séparer. D'un geste de la tête, elle l'invita à la suivre. Bien que timide, il s'exécuta. Passant derrière le comptoir, il débarqua dans les cuisines arrières. Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux, l'intimidant légèrement.

« Oh. Tu as amené un ami ? Demanda la mère de Marinette en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Enchantée. Je suis Sabine, la maman de Mari.

\- La ressemblance est frappante Madame. Adrien Agreste. Enchanté également. Sourit-il.

\- Pouah ! Oubli tout de suite le Madame. Ça me vieillit. Vous voulez quelque chose en attendant que la première tournée sorte du four ?

\- Je vais aller nous faire des cafés. Ça te va ? Proposa Mari'.

\- Très bien merci.

\- Adrien c'est ça ? Tom Dupain. Le père de cette charmante demoiselle.

\- Papa ! »

La voix éloignée de Marinette déclencha les rires des deux parents et un sourire à Adrien. Il la chercha du regard. La machine à café étant de l'autre côté du magasin, il ne put que l'entendre. Tom pris un air sérieux d'un coup et se pencha vers Adrien.

« Interdiction de lui briser le cœur jeune homme. Murmura-t-il pour que sa fille ne les entend pas.

\- Tom ! Laisse ce garçon tranquille. Excuse-le Adrien. Il est un peu trop papa poule.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Sourit-il, penaud. Et ce n'est pas dans mes intentions Monsieur. »

Même lui ne compris pas pourquoi il n'avait pas précisé qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille et qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Pour le moment.

Pendant près de quinze minutes, ils échangèrent avec les parents de Marinette, les aidant de temps en temps. Lorsque la première tournée sortie du four, les yeux d'Adrien s'écarquillèrent et il se trouva impatient de goûter ces petites merveilles. Encore dix minutes, et ils quittèrent la boulangerie, les bras remplis de sachets pour le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, tout le monde était réveillé. La faute au second réveil de Marinette qu'elle avait oublié de couper avant de partir. S'ils étaient en colère contre elle au début, la demoiselle retomba très rapidement dans leurs bonnes grâces avec le petit déjeuner. Alya attrapa Marinette à l'écart, une tasse de café fumante à la main.

« Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Mister Sunshine. Des choses à me dire ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il est très gentil et on a bien discuté depuis hier. Je l'aime bien.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû nier dès le début. Après tout, il ne se connaissait que depuis la vieil et il n'y avait rien eu entre eux. Mais son regard se dirigea vers lui, en grande discussion avec Nino. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de prendre une gorgée de son thé fraichement infusé.

« Il me plait bien. Approuva Alya avec un sourire entendu. »

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et se firent un câlin.

Adrien avait eu droit à une petite discussion isolée également. Quand Nino le tira pas si discrètement que ça à l'écart, le mannequin se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Finit-il par demandé.

\- A toi de me le dire Dude. S'amusa Nino en jetant un coup d'œil incisif vers Marinette et Alya. Comment ça s'est passé avec Mari ?

\- Bien. Je l'aime bien. Elle est super.

\- Hum. Je vois.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Rien. Rit le métis. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois t'attacher autant à quelqu'un en si peu de temps.

\- Je ne l'a connais que depuis hier mec. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !

\- Quand ais-je parler d'être amoureux ? »

Le sourire grandissant et la malice dans le regard de Nino étaient très éloquents. Adrien lança un regard vers la jeune fille, qui elle-même venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils se sourirent avant de se détourner pour reprendre là où ils en étaient.

« Les coups de foudre existent Dude. Dit Nino en tapotant son bras.

\- C'est plutôt violent généralement. Contredit Adrien.

\- Ou très doux. »

Un dernier clin d'œil, et les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent le reste du groupe pour finir le petit déjeuner.

oOo

Quand, deux semaines plus tard, Adrien et Marinette annoncèrent qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ni Nino ni Alya ne furent étonnés. Nino tendit un billet de vingt à sa copine sous l'œil choqué des nouveaux amoureux.

« Sérieux mec ? S'indigna Adrien.

\- Elle avait parié avant la fin du mois. T'abuse. Tu aurais pu attendre une semaine de plus. »

Les quatre éclatèrent tous de rire. Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard et se blottirent dans les bras de l'autre. Naturellement.


End file.
